Unforgettable
by SquidbillyBritt
Summary: In which Oliver is trying to propose to Felicity and everything is going wrong. A one-shot that involves a drunk, a power outage, piggyback rides and a whole lot of fluff. Completed.


Summary: In which Oliver is trying to propose to Felicity and everything is going wrong. A one-shot that involves drunks, a power outage, piggyback rides and a whole lot of fluff. Completed.

Huge thanks to my beta Fairtalehearts, she makes my stories readable.

—

Unforgettable.

That's what tonight had to be. So carefully he'd been planning and re-planning this moment, the different scenarios and words playing on an endless loop in his brain.

It was getting so bad that the rest of the team had even started noticing.

Oliver couldn't help it though. This would be the last time he had this chance, and he wasn't going to screw things up this time.

A steel resolve met his gaze in the mirror, that dark voice in his head telling him to regain his control. Being mayor was taking up more of his time, and with the weight of the Green Arrow's identity finally out to the public things had been even more hectic lately.

This, though, this would be perfect, and it would be unforgettable.

Oliver resisted the urge to reach up and run his hands through his hair in an entirely uncharacteristic tic. So many times he'd felt like the moment was then, so many other times he'd prepared, and every time he'd pulled back at the last minute, the timing off, the weather off, the mood off.

Something was always _off_.

It had to be perfect.

Every detail had been planned for tonight though, and there was nothing that could possibly go wrong.

The team was stacked with Diggle taking point. Mayoral duties were squared away with Thea forwarding all of his calls. The rare promise of a truly free night was something that he was damn well going to take advantage of.

With a determined huff Oliver spun on his heel, heading into his walk-in closet, pulling a small drawer open slowly and selecting his favorite cuff links from their velvety pocket.

' _I've never seen one that matches the color of your eyes so closely._ '

The tickling lit of the memory brought a sudden smile to his lips, his fingers running reverently along the smooth stone of the gem nestled in the metal. She might have bought them for his eyes, but he loved them because of her.

Oliver was still smiling by the time his fingers came into contact with the carefully laid out tie of his choice, recalling that particularly memory vividly. It was all smooth skin adorned with only a singular accessory, and it was burned into his mind in a kaleidoscope of color.

' _Are you just going to stand there?_ '

Oliver laughed lightly, pulling the knot securely to his throat and inspecting his work in the small mirror.

She had an effortless way of keeping him on his toes, and he knew his clothing choices would ring those calculating clogs in her memory.

The suit jacket was the last to slide on his body, the fabric smooth over the white of his buttoned down shirt, the look completed with a sharpness he knew she couldn't resist.

It was his 'Mr. Queen', as she called it, a look all in its own, and tonight he felt like that was the only defense he had over her.

Everything was ready, and the time to stall was over.

Oliver moved steadily to the small lock box on his dresser, pulling it open slowly and seeing the smaller box sitting innocently in there. The cause of all his anxiety.

He knew this would be the last chance he had to ask her this question, and everything had to be perfect.

With a deep breath Oliver reached into the lock box, pulling the velvet box from its safekeeping and slipping it into his trousers. He'd thought long and hard about the ring nestled safely in his pocket, and while part of him longed to get his mothers back out from the family vault, the other wanted a new symbol to recognize his love for her. It was made in part by his own hands with the helping hand of a master jeweler, who had given him a withering look when Oliver had demanded he keep the imperfections from his unsteady hand on the band. It was their symbol after all, and it wasn't perfect, but it would always be eternal.

Oliver had also learned it was easier to make arrow heads than engagement bands, but he knew she would appreciate the sentiment.

Long legs strode to the mirror a final time, checking the completed image for approval and making sure his intent was concealed.

Satisfied with the look he flicked his wrist out, quickly reading the time, seeing the hands creeping dangerously close to late territory. All his anxiety was making his perception of time warp.

He couldn't keep his lady waiting much longer now.

—-

She answered on the first knock, the door opening in a whoosh to another beautiful image he would lock in his memory for time to come.

Bright red lips bloomed around a beautiful smile, blue eyes shining free from behind the normal barrier of glasses. Her hair was a golden hue of beauty, pinned elegantly in a loose chignon with tendrils falling to grace her neck softly.

Her neck was bare of jewelry, the halter blue dress she wore a statement piece in and of itself, hugging her curves in a way he both loved and hated. It was a shorter dress, but not indecent, the color a beautiful painting of rich and baby blues. The look was completed with his favorite pair of heels adoring her feet, the delicate ankle straps secured with the smallest of bows on the back.

This minx knew _exactly_ what she was doing.

He knew other men would admire her beauty, and he dared them.

Only he would be allowed the luxury of seeing her in nothing but those heels.

"Felicity," he greeted, his voice husky even to his own ears.

Her smile curved wider.

"Oliver," she echoed teasingly, his name rolling from her lips and soothing his nerves. He saw her eyes flicker to the tie around his neck before a fine brow arched and lifted back to his own.

He held out the crook of his arm with his own challenge, the smirk on his lips a mischievous promise of things to come.

"Shall we?" He asked smoothly.

Felicity reached forward, sliding her hand into the space meant for her while pulling her door closed gracefully. She gestured towards the elevator shaft, their eyes locked in a playful banter a second longer before Oliver began leading them down the silent hallway.

"I still think it's a conflict of interest for the mayor to attend my event." She told him after a quiet lull, and though he heard the complaint there was no real fight in her words anymore.

Soon enough there would be no conflicting interest either.

Oliver smiled down at her, pressing the descend button when he was close enough.

"Felicity, it's a fundraiser, the mayor attends events like this all the time." He pacified, ignoring the exaggerated roll of her eyes.

"But it's my fundraiser. For Smoak Solutions." She told him once they'd stepped into the polished elevator. He'd almost believe she had a problem with him coming along too if it weren't for the tightening of her hands around his arm.

Oliver knew how Felicity was, and this was a big step towards a daunting unknown for her. It was one he would never miss.

He told her as much quickly, "Felicity everything will be fine, and I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Oliver looked down, seeing anxious blue eyes stare at him for a moment before she leaned over, resting her head on his shoulder, taking what comfort he offered to her.

"Thank you." She whispered, and Oliver could only smile stupidly at his reflection in the polished metal.

He loved this woman.

They didn't exchange any more words till they were in his Maserati, quickly zipping to the venue with only light talk of the team filling the car.

Oliver could feel a knot bubble in his stomach as he handed his keys to the awaiting valet. Everything was going well so far, things were happening without a hitch and the weight of Felicity's hand in his own brought him a sense of grounding that he desperately needed.

He couldn't explain it, she'd already said once yes, but he was so much more nervous, so much more apprehensive.

It wasn't that he thought she would say no, but he wanted everything to be perfect.

And…what if she said no?

The sudden noise of music and distant laughter brought Oliver out of his musing, the banquet hall they were walking into bustling with potential investors and the future of Smoak Solutions.

Oliver looked down at Felicity, seeing a familiar doubt creep in her eyes.

While the anxious pit might be rolling in his stomach for reasons of his own this evening it was still his mission to make sure hers wasn't.

Oliver leaned over quickly, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek and waiting till her smiling eyes met his. "Let's rise from the ashes," He teased, happy to see his charm working, her head throwing back and a laugh pulling from her throat.

"Yes let's," she agreed happily, dragging him to a group of people lounging with drinks and sparkling jewels dripping from their bodies. Oliver had no doubt that Felicity would have Smoak Solutions up and running in no time, with or without these people. That's just how Felicity was, and he would make sure he was there with whatever she needed from him.

Sure, he wasn't the wealthiest man in Star City anymore, but he would do anything for her, pay whatever price she asked of him.

They got lost in the lively crowd, drinks were flowing and checks were written, every success and handshake lighting Felicity's face up brighter.

Oliver sat back most of the time, shaking hands when it was appropriate, but he found himself watching her more than participating in the pointless fluff of conversation. He couldn't help it, she was so beautiful, chatting animatedly with her hands, the loose curls bouncing and smile shining brightly while she charmed the crowd just as effectively as she had him.

He felt his own beaming pride for her leaking from his smile, and he knew she could feel it. With every look they exchanged she would smile softly, her own eyes warming at the silent 'I told you so' he was sure she could see mocking her.

After another couple hands were shaken Oliver could see Felicity wringing her fingers together. Impressively, Felicity hadn't babbled once this evening in her inherent work party un-comfort, trying to keep her mouth from ruining her potential inverters—her words—and Oliver knew it was probably starting to take it's toll. Nothing a little liquid courage couldn't help.

Oliver leaned over, whispering a soft, "I'll be right back." Felicity nodded quickly and untangled her hand from his elbow, letting him head to the open bar. Smoak Solutions had spared no expense in the decor, the whole ballroom was decorated in sophisticated lights with caged displays of mock prototype equipment her and Curtis had spent hours upon hours working up.

Oliver turned with their ordered drinks just in time to see a bulging red-faced man take one step too close to Felicity. Her hand coming up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear in a gesture he knew was one of her uncomfortable tells, the remaining crowd that was previously surrounding her now gone.

He placed his own drink back on the bar, moving towards the duo before the scene was fully processed.

Oliver pointedly ignored a few 'Mr. Mayor' calls as he made his way to Felicity, quickly handing her the glass of wine he'd retrieved for her and placing a hand on the small of her back. He had the luxury of catching the tail end of whatever the man was saying.

"—you'll never survive without competent board member."

Oliver could feel Felicity stiffen next to him, her shoulders pulled back as she prepared herself for the first sign of resistance he knew was always lurking under corporate settings.

"With all due respect Mr. Williams," Felicity began, and Oliver noted the rosy hue to his bulbous cheeks were alcohol induced, "I don't think the gender or ethnic background of my potential board members has anything to do with their level of competency or the success of my business."

Oliver was proud of the unyielding strength Felicity had in her voice, her face a professional mask with a touch of ice.

He always told her she'd be great.

Mr. Williams turned a mocking brow to Oliver gesturing towards Felicity in a way that was none too respectful, "I'd ask your mayor here how it's done on the corporate level," he tauntingly mocked, "women just aren't as successful without a team of strong men. They get too distracted and are flighty and emotional when it comes to tough corporate decisions."

Oliver felt his own face twist in disgust, knowing by Felicity's tight posture that she had just reached her limit of professional with this man.

She scoffed loudly, drawing his drunken attention back to her, "Mr. Williams, I find that highly hypocritical coming from a man that was so short sighted in his own business endeavors that he failed to see the impending bankruptcies' of not one, but _two_ of his businesses and left his board members to sort through the lawsuits while he was vacationing on—which island was it again?" Felicity turned mockingly curious eyes to Oliver for effect before snapping her fingers and turning back Williams, "ah yes, the Maldives Islands. You'll forgive me for not caring what you think of my business practice."

Oliver saw the cheeks streak from red to purple in an instant, hot eyes landing on him with a condescending attitude, "I'd teach your woman a thing or two about the corporate politics, Mr. Queen," he sneered before turning those putrid eyes on Felicity, "do you know who I am girl?" He threatened, taking another step towards Felicity and having the hackles in Oliver's chest rising.

"I can bury your little shit show before it even gets off the ground!" Williams made his last mistake of the evening then, reaching out and grabbing Felicity's wrist suddenly, her gasp and the jostle of her body snapping the last restraint Oliver was holding back.

He reached forward before Williams even knew what was happening, grabbing the hand wrapped around Felicity's wrist between both of his, simultaneously releasing his sweaty grasp from her and pushing his thumb with intent against that particular spot he was intimately familiar with.

A wheezing groan slipped from Williams' lips, and before he could inhale to scream in pain Oliver was applying a new pressure into the meat where his thumb met his palm, seeing all the color drain from his face and watching as his brow broke into a beady sweat.

This man was so weak it was pathetic.

"You! Yo-!" He tried to gasp out, staring at Oliver with wide eyes.

"Mr. Williams, it seems public intoxication is a demon to us all from time to time," he bit cooly, a step bringing him forward and shading Felicity completely from the slimy man's view.

"You little bastard, you think just because you're the mayor now you're going to get away with this?" He choked out, grasping his fat hand against his chest.

Oliver furrowed his brow. "I don't know 'what this' is Mr. Williams—" he began.

"You broke my hand!" Williams screamed in anger, taking another step away from Oliver.

Oliver shook his head, crossing his arms against his chest "No, I'm sorry, but your hand isn't broken." He took another menacing step towards the fatter man, pleased when he retreated two more, "It seems you dislocated it when you assaulted my girlfriend, but don't worry, I reset it for you."

"You—" he couldn't get the words out around his chocked indignation, gulping at the dark gleam in Oliver's hard set eyes.

"I completely understand if you feel you need to make a police report though, Mr. Williams," Oliver continued, and anyone with ears could hear the resounding threat. "Of course, you've ruined my night now, so I'd rather you leave."

Neither man moved, one a domineering statue, the other wilting under the cold intensity before he spun away with a trembling haste, rushing away without so much as backwards glance.

Oliver took a moment to take a deep breath, feeling his jaw clenched tight and the anger still simmering under the surface of his skin.

He turned quickly to Felicity, his mouth opening to say something before the words stopped in his throat and a new anger surged to life.

Now he wished he really had broken Williams' thumb.

Felicity wasn't looking at him, but rather down, at the large and painfully obvious red stain of wine clashing against the once beautiful colors of her dress, a hand hovering with an empty glass.

"Felicity," Oliver rushed, stopping when she held a hand out, keeping her eyes on the floor.

Apparently even the forces of nature were against him this evening. In the next instant a loud rumbling of thunder shook the building, lights flickering dangerously before the room was engulfed in darkness, the startled gasps and chatter of the patrons inside the only thing left in the suddenly silent room.

The emergency lights softly glowed to life, bus boys and waitresses gently helping the blinded patrons find their way out to their cars.

This was now officially a disaster.

The buzzing of his phone made Oliver clench his hands tightly, ripping the object from his pocket and seeing his sister's face flash on the screen.

Thea was talking as soon as he brought the phone to his ear, her voice coming in rushed points.

"Oliver, there was a blackout across half the town. I know I said I would screen your calls, but this isn't something that I can screen. You need to get here now. I already have media outlets calling and public works will be here soon."

"Can you hold them off for an hour?" He asked quietly, there was no way he could leave Felicity like this—regardless of what his plans had been.

"An hour Oliver. Only an hour." Thea clipped, and though he could hear a string of irritation in her voice, he knew she could hold the fort down for him.

"Thanks Speedy." He ended, turning to face Felicity again with an apology written on his face.

"It's okay," She quietly assured him before the words could even from his mouth, "we can leave now, it's not like there's much of a party left anyways."

Oliver's smile was tight, his hands clenched to his sides, the desire to punch something a powerful thing. This wasn't supposed to happen. This was supposed to be her night. Everything was suppose to be perfect, but, at her own event, she was mortified and mother nature was forcing her retreat.

Instead of voicing any of this though, Oliver reached out, taking the empty glass from her and placing it on a side table before ushering her quickly from the room.

As they made their way towards the entrance he nodded to the valet, watching as one ran outside while the other reached over, handing him an umbrella.

"It's raining outside sir," he told him quietly, and it was a redundant point to make, but Oliver nodded, taking the offered cover and leading them still to the partially covered awning. The cool bite to the air coupled with the occasional drops of rain helped Oliver take some calming breaths, his hand already curling around Felicity's hips and pulling her closer to him.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, the rain washing out any chance of a passing patron eavesdropping on them.

Oliver felt, more than heard, the deep sigh Felicity let out before her own arms came to sneak around his middle, hugging him close.

"It's not your fault." She mumbled, a little more life in her voice now than in the grand room moment earlier.

Before Oliver could open his mouth to say anything else the valet came running up to him, a nervous jitter in his eyes. He cleared his throat anxiously and looked away from Oliver, "I'm sorry sir but your car won't start, we've called AAA and they should be here in about forty minutes," he rushed out over the rain, seeing a dark frown cross Oliver's face, "if you'd like we can call a cab also."

Oliver closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and feeling the tell of a headache start in his temple.

He had not planned for this.

A light tugging on his sleeve had him looking down at Felicity, and he was happy to see a small smile at the corner of her lips.

"Can we just walk instead?" She asked, and without another thought he obliged. Anything to keep a smile on her face.

"I'm going to borrow this," he told the valet as they passed, caring very little if they needed it. His night was already ruined and he was beyond stepping on toes now.

Felicity's loft wasn't too far from the venue, a twenty-minute walk to the forty minute AAA wait. Oliver knew that while the night had been completely ruined he could at least try to make it a little better on the walk home. It would have been better if it wasn't raining, but he was working with the hand he was dealt.

He sighed to himself, looking down at the tired woman beside him, her elegant hair starting to frizz in places and sticking to her neck.

' _Some other time then_.' He told himself, feeling both deflated and a small weight lifting from his shoulders recognizing that the universe had decided today wasn't the day. The tiny box still burned a hole on the inside of his pocket, taunting him with the what if's and could have's.

They walked in silence for a while longer until Oliver started to notice the slowing pace, his ever watchful gaze picking up the way Felicity was beginning to drag her feet.

Mind made up he quickly removed himself from her side, handing the confused woman the umbrella and slipping the jacket from his body, wrapping it snugly around her shoulders and seeing the soft smile she gave in return. Before she could utter a thank you he was turning again, squatting down in front of her and holding his hands to the side, looking expectantly over his shoulder.

A small laugh was his response, the blue in her eyes lighting up.

"Is the Green Arrow offering to give little ole me a piggy back ride?" She teased, the umbrella beginning to twirl against her shoulder.

Oliver just smiled again and gestured with his hands, "Either that or you leave a guy to drown in this rain."

Felicity just giggled and stepped forward, quickly latching her arms around his neck and squealing in delight as he stood swiftly, bouncing her for fun before securing her knees in his forearms.

"I haven't had a piggy back ride since probably about high school," Felicity laughed, and Oliver made a note to offer them more.

Maybe naked sometime.

"Hmmm, yes, maybe." Felicity purred in his ear and Oliver couldn't help the bark of laughter that burst forward, his own mood quickly lightened just like that. The events from earlier becoming a fading memory.

"You're going to be a great CEO." Oliver told Felicity confidently, unwilling to let the past hour go and not wanting to bring it back up. He felt the resounding smile against the exposed skin of his neck.

"Thanks," she muttered, her free hand not holding the umbrella hugging him from behind.

They walked on contently in the silence for a while longer. The rain slowing till finally it stopped, only errant drops pattering against the passing scenery.

Oliver could feel Felicity shift behind him, closing the umbrella and pointing over his shoulder. "Can we stop for a second?" She asked, his eyes following her outstretched finger to a bench nestled amongst the wet grass and damp soil of a small park. "I know you have mayoral duties but I wont keep you too long."

He turned his head slightly to try and catch her eyes, seeing the soft blue peering at him.

"You'll get your dress wet." It had just stopped raining and everything was still puddled in small grooves throughout the city.

Felicity lightly laughed, smacking his chest with the closed umbrella. "This dress is already ruined." She told him, and without another second of hesitation Oliver was headed to their new destination, deftly avoiding any large mud spots.

He squatted in front of the bench, feeling as Felicity righted herself before rising himself. She sat on the wet bench with a distinct squish, her face contorting into a cringing smile.

"I told you it would be wet," Oliver laughed, sitting down equally as loud beside her and leaning comfortably back, throwing his large arms back as if the cold water seeping into his clothes didn't faze him.

Felicity just turned her body into him, smiling brightly and shrugging her shoulders.

"It just felt like the perfect memory." She told him gently, the smile on her lips warming his heart.

Oliver just leaned his head back, staring at the clouded sky above him. "I don't know if I would call today a perfect memory."

Felicity just elbowed him in the sides, bringing his attention back to her, an adorable pout on her face.

"These are the best memories!" She retorted, her hands slipping from under his jacket to wave animatedly in the small space between them, "A free night that goes horribly wrong and ends up on a park bench in the rain? It's practically a rom-com."

Oliver just shook his head with a smile, her antics warming his heart.

Nothing could replace the happiness to see that even still, after everything they had been through, and everything she had survived, the darkness was unable to stain her soul. Oliver was only so lucky that his was saved along the way.

Small hands came up suddenly, cupping his jaw a moment before soft lips were pressed against his own. Oliver leaned over further, his hand coming up to rest against her back.

Felicity ended the sweet kiss just as soon as it had begun, smiling still up at him, and Oliver could tell she wanted to say something. So, silent he sat, staring back, waiting for her to say whatever it was she wanted to him.

"I'm doing a lot of things I never thought I'd do," she started, a thumb starting to stroke the day's stubble on his cheek, "Starting Smoak Solutions, attending fancy fundraisers for my own gain," a softer smile stretched over her face. "Giving love a second chance."

Oliver couldn't resist touching her then, reaching up and stroking a line down her smooth cheek, his eyes blazing in their love for her.

This woman never failed to amaze him.

"You didn't let me slip into my own darkness when all I was doing was pushing everyone away." The memory of one of the darker moments flashed in his mind, but he dispelled it quickly, unwilling to dwell on the past, they had moved on from those darker times. "Somewhere along the way you became that better person," she continued on, her eyes a soft blue under the illuminated moonlight peaking through the breakup of clouds. "You taught me that I can be that better person too."

Oliver smiled softly, "You're the best person. You're my girl."

Felicity laughed softly, her eyes shifting away and pulling her hands from his face. Oliver sat back, watching as she shifted in her seat for a second before looking back at him, that determined glint shining in her eyes.

"There's something else I want to do different." She said suddenly.

"What?" He asked after she paused longer, his curiosity eating him from the inside, wondering what the cogs in her head were working up.

Felicity reached over and grabbed both his hands instead of answering, looking up at him with a nervousness he hadn't seen from her since the first years of working together. he could feel his own apprehension rising to meet hers, if she was this nervous to ask him whatever it was, he didn't know if he would like it so much. Oliver could deny her nothing though, and that's what made him fear the next question.

Felicity looked down at their joined hands, her fingers running along the ridges of his scarred knuckles, a small testimony to the pain of his own darkness.

"You once told me I was your always." she told him, still unwilling to meet his eyes, her fingers stilling slowing. "And you're my always." Finally her eyes raised to his. "I know it's unorthodox, but a lot of things with us are…" She trailed off and Oliver could only smile, urging her to continue.

Her eyes skirted away and back, a new brighter smile blooming on her face, and with a classic Felicity burst it came forth, her mouth taking over her mind.

"Marry me." She blurted out, a blush staining her cheeks immediately and her hands clenching tightly around his.

Oliver felt the air in his ears pop, his mouth falling open slowly and a disbelief fogging his suddenly stilled mind.

Here, on the worst day imaginable, the most extraordinary thing was happening. With a stained dress, hopeful eyes, hair a strung mess of wet curls and loose pins, a chilling cold seeping into the bone, and water migrating to very uncomfortable places, the most amazing thing in Oliver's life was happening.

He willed his soul to commit this image, the memory, into his heart for all the remaining days of his life, knowing he'd re-visit it as often as he could.

The longer they sat in a suspended silence, the more Felicity fidgeted, her hands releasing his and pushing the scattered hair from her face, her eyes darting around the darkened park, her mouth opening in a flustered release.

"I mean, I know you already asked, but then we broke up, and I don't know if it was someth—" She was cut off as Oliver reached over, cupping her face between his larger hands, pulling her around to focus on him, his eyes burning with the love only she could evoke.

"You're remarkable." He whispered, the familiar sentiment ringing with all things he couldn't say in that moment.

The beaming smile she flashed him had Oliver leaning forward, kissing her soundly on the mouth, the motion a slow and languid expression of his love.

As he pulled away Felicity giggled, her hands clenching in his shirt, an action he hadn't even noticed.

"Is that a yes?"

Oliver shook his head, the scenarios of everything he'd planned and tried to carefully execute running through his head. At her furrowed brow he realized she was starting to think he was rejecting her, rushing out quickly, "No, I should be the one asking."

Felicity scoffed loudly, her eye brow arching in that way he knew she'd misinterpreted him. The hands on his shirt jostled him in a mocking threat, "I've already dealt with one pig this evening mister, I'm perfectly capable of asking." The smile on her lips softened her words, "Besides, it's my life, my choice."

Oliver couldn't help the deep chuckle from bursting forth. He reached into the pocket holding his future everything, pulling the small box out and presenting it to her in a quick motion, pleased to see her eyes widen and mouth drop open.

At least he had surprised her too.

"Marry me?" He asked her, flipping the lid open and showing her the band inside.

Felicity laughed, throwing her arms out and around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Is that a yes?" Oliver echoed, his own arms circling her body and enveloping her.

The beautiful laugh was his answer, and soon enough hands were cupping his own face, soft lips pressing on his lips. "Yes, now go save your city Mr. Queen."

The night may have been ruined in a conventional way, but Oliver was amazed to find it was perfect in every way.

It would always be unforgettable.


End file.
